


Closer To Me

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, Lingerie, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ukai, Vaginal Fingering, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: You've been in this kind of relationship for awhile. Ukai was always good to you and when he can't be with you on his birthday, you decide to throw him a belated birthday bash.TLDR; A sexy romp in some cute lingerie with your sugar daddy
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Closer To Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Female pronouns used, mentions of reader with vagina and unprotected sex. Please bone responsibly

Your phone buzzed as you put on your lipstick. You didn’t have to look to know who it was; only one person would be texting you right now. He’d be there in 15 minutes. Grabbing the picture next to your desk, you smiled. Ukai and you stood hand in hand looking off at something. It was from the time he took you to a cozy little cabin overlooking a lake. He had always taken you on trips and little vacations where he could, but this one was one of your favourites. It was the intimacy. While having a sugar daddy had its monetary perks, what you liked most about it was to be able to get to know someone and have the mutual intimate benefits. It wasn’t just about money or sex for you two, it was passionate. It was caring. You took off the silky robe he'd bought you for your birthday and laid it on your chair, picking up the dress you were going to wear for the night. The plan was to just stay home for a movie and dinner but you wanted to make him especially happy. After all, he couldn’t see you on his actual birthday so you wanted to make a post birthday celebration just as good. You uncorked the wine that chilled in the ice box and poured two glasses. After lighting some candles and dimming the lights, there was a knock at the door. Right on time. You took a deep breath and checked yourself over in the mirror by the front door. You opened the door only to be greeted by a dozen roses and baby’s breath. 

“You really are one for the classics, aren’t you?” you remarked, taking the roses and gesturing for him to come inside.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for romance.” After closing the door, Ukai looked you up and down with his warm eyes. “Damn, aren’t you all dolled up.” He took your hand and raised it up so you could twirl for him. You giggled and obliged with an overdramatic turn. He whistled and grabbed your waist, bringing you closer to him. “You’re always so beautiful, how did I get so lucky, huh?”

You kissed him softly, hands moving to wrap around his shoulders and neck. The kiss deepened but you pulled away before it could get too serious. You could see him try to go back in for more but you put a finger to his lips.

“Now now Keishin, no dessert until after dinner.” 

He chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. “Alright, I’ll behave.”

Before he could walk to the kitchen you grabbed his hand and instructed him to close his eyes. He did as you asked and you led him there. When you told him to open them, he was awestruck. The ambiance was quiet and romantic. Food was set out and waiting for him. A stunning woman to keep him company. It was everything a man like him could want. Ukai was a man of simple pleasures and you simply liked to pleasure him with it. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck.

“Happy Birthday, Keishin. I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” 

You smiled and after a moment he released you, moving to a seat at the table. You trimmed the stems and put the roses in a vase as he sat down. Dinner consisted of long glances across the table, footsies, eating his favourite dumplings that he was shocked to find out that you made from scratch. When you met him you had no clue what konnyaku was, but after some trial and error, the dumplings turned out great. Soon the wine was gone and crème brulee was eaten. Overall it was a comforting evening. You told Ukai you needed to get more comfortable and that he could wait in your room if he wanted. He followed you over and sat in the chair you positioned in the center of the room. He cocked an eyebrow at it but said nothing as he waited patiently for you. In the bathroom you took off the dress and put your robe back on top of the lingerie you had purchased for this night. It was black and light pink sheer lace with solid black straps connecting the bra and thong into one piece. The straps came up over your hips and down the center of your chest, forming a collar. You put on some stockings and heels and you were good to go. As you rounded the corner and chair, you sat in his lap and threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey there, stranger, I missed you.”

He chuckled. “You did a great job tonight by the way, with dinner and everything. Thanks princess.” You smiled at the nickname and pulled his cigarettes out from his pocket, sticking one between his lips. Normally you wouldn’t let him smoke inside your house, but today was a special occasion. You lit it and got up from his lap, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Now, you watch me, alright Daddy?” Ukai’s hands clenched into fists at the title and he smirked, nodding. 

You put on the song you had prepared and slowly undid your robe. You turned to face away from him as it dropped to the ground and you heard him cough on the smoke. Your hips swayed to the music as you approached the bed, seating yourself on it, you opened your legs and ran your hand down your body. Ukai’s eyes darkened and became lidded as he watched you. You stood and spun slowly, dropping to your knees and whipping your hair back from your face. You crawled towards him and positioned yourself between his legs before rolling your body, ghosting against his crotch. The end of the cigarette blazed red with his inhales and the smoke swirled around the air. You stood and wiggled your ass at him, which Ukai took as an open invitation to spank you. You gasped and spun around, straddling him. 

“No touching the merchandise,” you say as you grind against him. He groans and takes your jaw between fingers. 

“I’ll touch what’s mine, princess.” He takes a long drag of his cigarette and kisses you, smoke spilling into your mouth. The taste of nicotine and wine mixed in your mouth as your tongues intertwined. You moved the kisses down his neck and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He groaned and bucked up into you, cock pressing into your pussy. He grabbed you by your hair and pulled you off of his neck to look at him, but not before you left a small hickey. 

“By the way, where the hell did you get this?” he asked, pulling a strap taught before snapping it back against your skin. You let out a small whimper at the contact and laughed.

“Why? You like it? I got it specially for you.”

“You’re damn right I like it,” his hands roaming your curves, “you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you baby. Well I have a couple more things in mind for you tonight. This is just the foreplay. That is,” you traced a finger down his cheek and jaw, “if you’re interested.”

He put his cigarette out in the ashtray beside him and lifted you up as he stood. 

“So eager, Keishin,” you giggled.

He walked you over to the bed and sat on the end of it, placing you in his lap like before, except this time he moved your leg so that you were lying across his lap, ass up. Using his actual name once you brought up ‘Daddy’ was cause for discipline and you knew it. You laid obediently, waiting for the sting of his palm against you. He knew spanking was your favourite punishment and wanted to use it to his advantage, so you didn’t have to wait long before he was striking your ass with his hand, rubbing the area in between smacks. His hand came down on you again and again as you moaned out his name. He tutted at you and motioned for you to get up. You did as you were told and he motioned for you to get on the bed again as he brought the ashtray beside you. He lit another cigarette and reached for his belt. 

“Don’t you know my name by now, kitten?” As he removed his belt and looped it, nodding his head for you to face away from him, you realized your mistake. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” The belt came down on your ass and you cried out. The sound was more intense than the sting was, but that’s what made it hot.

“I didn’t hear you. What was that?” The belt came down again as you apologized louder. “Not good enough.”

The leather bit at your skin and you felt tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. When you didn’t feel another smack, you got butterflies, waiting in anticipation of his next move. Ukai grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head up. You gasped at the tug and he got close to your ear, smoke filling your vision. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me? You teased me so much and then forgot my title, not very obedient of you.”

“Yes Daddy, I’ll be good. Please”

“Please what?” he inquired. How could you put into words that you wanted everything his body had to offer you? You wanted his touch and caresses over your curves. His cock stuffed anywhere you could get it. You craved him. You needed him. While you contemplated, his other hand snaked down your back and he moved your panties to the side as he thrust a finger in. “Please what?” he repeated, “I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.”

Your head was spinning. Your hips bucked backwards into his hand as he fingered you. Ukai chuckled and pulled his finger out, lightly smacking your clit which ushered a yelp from you. 

“You’re such a needy baby. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I...I want you…”

“Yeah?” he slipped two fingers inside you, “I kind of figured that. You’re so wet for me. Anything more specific you can tell me?” His fingers sped up and curled inside you. 

“F--fuck me… fuck me please Daddy,” you managed between whimpers.

Immediately following your words, Ukai took his fingers out of you and rolled you on your back. He put out the cigarette and hovered over you as he stared into your eyes; your face felt hot as he licked his fingers clean. Ukai kissed you for a moment as you unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his shoulders, not able to get it all the way off in the current position. Your hands slid down his chest as he bit your bottom lip, sucking and trailing his kisses down your neck. His shirt was discarded on the floor without detaching his lips from your neck. He found a similar spot to the place you left a mark on him early and began sucking. Hard. He wanted people to see it, to know you were his. After you felt a sizable bruise was going to be on your neck for the next couple weeks, his kisses trailed down to your breast. As he pulled down the cup of your lingerie to suck on your nipple his hand kneaded your other breast; you arched your back, further shoving yourself into him. Ukai could sense that you were getting restless and got up to take off the rest of his clothes.  
He smirked as you watched him, moving casually and deliberately to tease you. He threw his head back as he ran a hand over his cock, pumping himself a few times for you. Ukai moved back on top of you and put your legs on his shoulders, pulling your thong to the side so he could line himself up with you. Slowly he pushed in and you both groaned. He waited until you started bucking against him before he continuously pulled out and forcefully snapped his hips back into yours. Your fingers ran through his hair and you tugged as he dove back to your neck to continue kissing his handiwork. Pulling his hair only spurred him on as his hips got faster and more forceful. When he moved a hand to your clit you knew he was getting close. He would always touch you like that when he wanted you to cum with him. An arm made its way under your back to hold himself up but also bring you closer to him, pressing your chests together. Breathy pants in your ear, the full feeling he gave you, how close he wanted to be. It was heavenly. Your arms wrapped around him and grazed down his back, sending shivers through him. 

“Come on baby. Cum for me… Cum with me. I need you to cum for me, princess.”

He cursed under his breath as you moaned out his name. He didn’t care that you didn’t use the title right now, his only concern was getting you off and being in the moment with you. You felt his hips stutter and you kept calling out his name as he grunted in your ear. As he filled you with his cum, you felt your orgasm close behind. He kept up his pace as he rode through his and his hand kept up its speed, coaxing you to climax. You clenched around him and he let out a loud groan. Both of you stilled and he kissed your forehead softly. You smiled up at him. Eventually Ukai got off of you and laid beside you under the covers, gesturing you to lay with him. You tucked yourself in beside him and laid your head on his chest. His hands rubbed circles in your back as he sighed.

You looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just love this. What we have… I never really thought I’d end up here but you know what? I’m glad I did,” he looked down at you, “and I’m glad it was with someone like you.”

You gripped him tighter as he spoke and smiled into his chest. You would happily stay like this forever. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shout out to my two wonderful editors for this one. I had to scrap and rework this so many times and they really helped me get it to a point that I'm okay with releasing it into the wild. You both are amazing and from the bottom of my heart I appreciate all the work you put in for me.
> 
> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
